familyguyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
List of episodes of The Opie Show
This is the list of the episodes in The Opie Show. Season 1 * 1x01 - Movin' Out (pilot) May 21 1995 * 1x02 - Ohoho! Yes! May 28 1995 * 1x03 - Mentally Disabled June 4 1995 * 1x04 - Opie on the Bayou June 11 1995 * 1x05 - The taker June 18 1995 * 1x06 - Pawtucket work June 25 1995 * 1x07 - Security goers July 2 1995 * 1x08 - Time from work July 9 1995 * 1x09 - Iris national July 16 1995 * 1x10 - Driver said do the right thing July 23 1995 * 1x11 - Quahog Hunters July 30 1995 * 1x12 - Prison witness August 6 1995 Season 2 * 2x13 - Scrapyard links May 19 1996 * 2x14 - Overboard May 26 1996 * 2x15 - Medical informant June 2 1996 * 2x16 - First Fight June 9 1996 * 2x17 - Edward Lopez housings June 16 1996 * 2x18 - The Club Boss June 23 1996 * 2x19 - Platform workout June 30 1996 * 2x20 - Bad Butt July 7 1996 * 2x21 - Lighthouse visit July 14 1996 * 2x22 - Lost and Damp July 21 1996 * 2x23 - Police takers July 28 1996 * 2x24 - Prejudice August 4 1996 Season 3 * 3x25 - Confidential May 18 1997 * 3x26 - Deal and Steal May 25 1997 * 3x27 - Trailer park welcomes June 1 1997 * 3x28 - The Abandoned Mall welcome June 8 1997 * 3x29 - Santa Monica pier and beach June 15 1997 * 3x30 - Crime Bosses June 22 1997 * 3x31 - Pay for protection June 29 1997 * 3x32 - Risky member July 6 1997 * 3x33 - Undercover gang member fight July 13 1997 * 3x34 - Gas Duty July 20 1997 * 3x35 - Team Nominations July 27 1997 * 3x36 - Adult Terms August 3 1997 Season 4 4x37 - Flatline May 24 1998 4x38 - A long way to jump May 31 1998 4x39 - Disagrees June 7 1998 4x40 - Henchman arrival June 14 1998 4x41 - World gangs June 21 1998 4x42 - The world of Peter June 28 1998 4x43 - California palace July 5 1998 4x44 - California police chase July 12 1998 4x45 - Corruptor July 19 1998 4x46 - Emergency clinics July 26 1998 4x47 - Factory sculpture August 2 1998 Season 5 4x48 - Rescue Private James May 23 1999 4x49 - Los Angeles Meltdown May 30 1999 4x50 - Helicopter landing June 6 1999 4x51 - SWAT and a squad and a FBI June 13 1999 4x52 - Law Enforcements team up together June 20 1999 4x53 - Beverly Hills and San franciso and the forest regions June 27 1999 4x54 - Car break down July 4 1999 4x55 - Customer free July 11 1999 4x56 - Mafias in Los Angeles July 18 1999 4x57 - Shift work July 25 1999 4x58 - The Final Confrontation August 1 1999